In the field of power operated conveyors, the movement imparted to the articles being conveyed is normally transmitted directly or indirectly to the article by means of a belt or cable. In the case of belt operated conveyors, various types of belts are used including the narrow, so-called V-belt, as well as the more conventional flat belt which provides a wide driving contact surface. In modern conveyors employing a flat belt, the width of the belt is normally only a minor portion of the over all width of the conveyor. Particularly is this true with respect to conveyors having accumulation capability. This invention is concerned with the means for supporting the flat type of belt in a conveyor. It is related to and employs principles disclosed in copending patent application, Ser. No. 938,866, entitled "Accumulation Conveyors" filed Sept. 1, 1978 and having a common assignee now U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,780, issued Sept. 23, 1980.
The invention provides improved support for flat belts to reduce wear and the noise level incident to operation. This invention differs from the one in the noted pending application in that it provides a support which permits accumulation with a flat belt as opposed to the structure disclosed in the pending application which is specifically designed for use with the cable type of conveyor.